FNaF World
by Moxy the Fox and Brooklyn B
Summary: hi this is my first story, by the way I'm Brooklyn B. Bunny, this is just a story with all the guards, any who summary! the place burnt down, he made through the bite, and these two guys are suppose to be dead... i don't know what else could happen at this kid friendly place! rated M for gore, swearing, and some gay pairings! my first story! with mike, Jeremy, Fritz, and this guy
1. Chapter 1

**this is** **Brooklyn B. and i really hope you like this story with all the night guards** **except purple, who unlike moxy, i normally call purple, grape, his name is still Vincent i just call him grape, but since FNaF World is coming out next year, i honestly think its a bunch of bull shit... but moxy is all for it so i made this story for all you who believe in the new game... i could care less, but hopefully i get all the wonders of it in my silly story hope ya'll like it... wait did i say silly i mean** **scary**

* * *

mike POV

'ring ring ring' my phone was ringing, i hate it when someone calls me well i sleep

"hello..." i say into the phone

"hi mike!" that voice was unmistakable, it was that guy who used to call me at Freddys'

"what do you want, phone guy?" i grumble a swear or two

"oh, well there opening a new place and i was wondering if you could come and work again?" the guy stammers

"no... i have too many bad memories there" i say

"but, you will have help,they are called Jeremy and Fritz, plus a guy called jack from the place before, the one that burnt down..." he says

"yes i heard he was alive, but why me?" i say

"cause, you know a lot about this place, plus the new animatronics shouldn't try to kill you and the others, also i will be calling you with my partner carl to help you" he says

"how much they paying a week?" i ask

" about 150$ a week, plus over time on the weekends so you would get 170 a week" he says

"cool, i will see you there tonight" i say ' can't believe I'm going back'

"you won't see me you will hear me, but ya' talk to you later" he hung up the phone, as i walk to my fridge to grab the last beer, and drink it

* * *

Jeremy POV

"are you serious fritz, you did what?!" i scream

"well... I thought that we were low on money so... I said yes" fritz says cowering

"ugh! you are such a moron!" i say but then grab him

"huh!" he jumps in surprise

"but you are always this way" i let go of him

" you are so gay" he roles his eyes

" I'm NOT gay you ass" i punch his arm " i just have a lot of thoughts..."

" HA... GAYYYYYY!" he yells

"shut the fuck up you moron" i say punching him again

"neverrrrrrr" he smiles

"i know were you sleep at night..." i say darkly

"... shit..." he starts to laugh

" you are a idiot fritz" i say falling into the couch " and i can't change that" i exclaim

"I'm an idiot, and proud of it" he laughs

"surreeee..." i say laughing

"telling the truth!" he says

"i know" i smile

* * *

Jack POV

"have to go back... blah blah blah... this is fucking stupid!" i say screaming "it's bad that i almost got burnt alive" I add looking in the mirror seeing the burns

"you know, the more stressed you are, it will heal slower" a purple ghost appears in my mirror

"you're not real!" i yell at the figure

"if it weren't for me you would be dead, i have a small, tiny, heart, and the little i had i gave it up for you kid" he laughs

"shut the fuck up, Grape" i say at the purple man

"..." he stairs at me with empty white eyes

"take a picture it'll last longer" I smirk a bit at my joke

"my wonder, is why I saved a sap like you..." he says crossing his arms

"my wonder,is why i saved a sap like you~" i mock him

"your drunk jack, I remember... how i killed your little brother, ripping his heart out, still beating..." he laughs "...i wish i did the same to you" he starts to cry from laughing

"thats not funny Grape, my brother is free now, and it's 'cause you're dead" i start to tear up

"you gonna cry little jacky?~" he picks up a red phone dripping with blood "let me call the wahmbulanice~" he laughs

" YOU'RE NOT REAL!" i scream as i break the mirror as i feel something touch my shoulder

"oh jacky boy~ but i am real~" he walks in front of me"...and you owe me~" he laughs

"no i don't" i close my eyes " your not real, no,no,no,no!" i say as i feel blood drip on my shirt, i open my eyes to see the spring fucker from the horror hell hole

"your about to get spring trapped! MWHAHAHA!" he laughs in a crackling voice dripping blood until he dissapers the blood still remaining on the floor and my shirt

"why?" i fall to the ground crying in the blood, the blood of my brother, of the kids, of him

* * *

Later that night 11:23, mike POV

"mike! good to see you in person for once" a man says

"ummmm...sure" i say

"oh yes! I'm Scott, or as mort Guards call me Phone Guy" he says

"Holy shit! i thought that you were, well... a phone head,you know a person that never meets another guy for real" i say

"you should see the drawings that Jeremy draws of me..." he laughs "follow me to the office" he say motioning me to follow him down the hall to a room with three other guys in it

"uhhh..." i think this is the office ,two doors, three vents, and a desk with that evil cupcake on it,plus the fan

"these are Jack,Jeremy, and Fritz" Scott says leaving me, one of them are drawing, one is fiddling with a remote, and the last one is just looking at the ground, the one drawing puts his head up

"hi, I'm Jeremy, the one with the remote is fritz" he says as Fritz waves real quick and goes back to playing the remote

"nice to meet you, I'm Mike..." i say quietly

"that means the guy other there, having a mental break down is jack" Jeremy says writing something on the paper, as Jack puts his head up, looking offended

"I am not having a mental break down, i was thinking" Jack says

"who has what job" i ask

"well, i heard that you can work with doors, I like the tablet, Fritz can do vents, jack can reboot the systems" jeremy says

"don't believe the tough guy act Jeremy is pulling, he afraid of his own shadow" fritz laughs

" you are all pathetic..." Jack says "...but i can deal"

"what are you drawing?" i say looking at Jeremy

"nothing much" he says quickly looking at the clock, "any way its time to get to work, take your tools" he adds as the bell sounds 12:00

"what fun..."I say sitting in the last swivel seat

* * *

 **A/N: like my first chapter, CLIFFHANGER!**


	2. Chapter 2

**this is** **Brooklyn B. and I made the next chapter here today, so i hope you like it as much and the Adventure** **Animatronics will show up in this chapter and they all turn to their old animatronic form at night! so they will be tall and such! but hope you don't get scared! on to the story!**

* * *

mike POV

'i can deal with Jeremy, don't know about Jack, and fritz is kinda anti... towards me so i can do this' i let out a sigh as i think this

"mike, gay bon bunny is gone, I'm looking for the fucker know" Jeremy says looking up from the cams

"found him..." fritz says looking in the vent on the left "...and he doesn't look kid friendly" he whimpers

"close the vent!" Jack yells at fritz, fritz then sees a button that says 'vent cover' and presses it causing

"goddammit!" we hear the bunny swear from the vents

"his name is bonnie" i notice it was the purple bunny, not powder blue

"i don't care mike, he scared the hell out of me..." Jeremy says "...ok, where is the duck?"

"chicken" fritz says "and which one?"

"older one..." Jeremy says as i check the right door to find the chicken

"h-hey k-kiddies, m-my name i-is c-chica c-chicken, lets **_K-KI-KIlll!_** " she says darkly as I slam the door

"mike y-you didn't even f-flinch..." Fritz says

"well, i survived the bite..." i laugh, fritz and Jack look at me shocked

"which one?"Jeremy asks flipping through the cameras

" '87 one, the other kid didn't live" Jack says

"how do you know when i got bit Jack?" i ask

"because the other kid was my friend, he invited me to his birthday, and his brothers picked him up, i went to get an adult, but when i came back he was..." jack says looking back down at the floor, this time he starts to cry

"...It's ok Jack" fritz says going to pat his back after he opened the vent, i also open the door

"we can morn later, we need to keep an eye out for foxy" i say

"why mike?!" Jeremy asks surprised

"no need ta' find me lad" a think pirate voice says as a fox walks in, and hugs me

"hey there foxy" i say annoyed

"first mate Mikey, why you come back lad?" foxy says not noticing the others

"first mate Mikey... pfft... HAHAHA!" fritz laughs

"these lads bullying ya' Mikey?" foxy growls

"no foxy, they're my co-workers" i say

"please don't kill me" Jeremy whimpers

"me remember this lad, Jeremy right, ya' still be afraid of ya' own shadow?" foxy asks Jeremy as he touches him with his hook

"meep!" he jumps back from foxy

"me take that as a yes" foxy laughs and stairs at me, still waiting for my answer

"i'm here for work, Captain Foxy" i say he nods in approving manner on what i called him

"...well me gonna get Mangle, the lass has been sad for a long time, a visit from ya' Mikey will do good" foxy smiles walking off

"thats why..." i say sadly

"whats so bad about that mike?" Fritz says

"you are lucky!" Jeremy squeals

"... it's kinda cool..." Jack says softly as foxy walks in with a white fox

"me be back lad!" foxy says as the white fox's eyes harden

"thats not Mikey ,deary" the fox says

"but it'd be him Mangle, look at him" he says " lad take your hat off!" I'm shocked by this

"fine..." i say as i take my hat up to reveal my stitches, which was still there after 37 years

"oh Mikey! i missed you hon!" mangle hugs me she and foxy start talking with us

* * *

Bonnie POV

"shit! the stupid night guard scratched my nose" i say to myself

"don't stress it, Bon" i hear a voice which was my blue counterpart, Toni

"you need to leave me alone... you go try to get the new guard" i say

"naaaa... rather keep an eye on you like freddy told me to" toni says walking next to me

"ugghhhh... your fucking annoying" i say

"i am not..." he whines

"you are too, but your cute too~" i say

"bonnie, aren't we brothers?" he asks

"no, we're robots, just made to look alike" I say kissing my smaller bunny friend

"i guess your right, but i am dating Theo" he says between kissing

"he doesn't have to know carrot~" i say in his ear making him giggle

"bon... don't call me that" he whines

"i will call you whatever i please, my little Carrot~" I say kissing him again to keep him from protesting

"Mmmmmm..." he makes small noises

"see you some other time, ok Carrot?~" i say leaving him blushing

* * *

Jeremy POV

"... he wore his boxers here?" i ask

"yes, Mikey is silly" mangle says

"its almost time for shift to end" mike says right before the kids cheer, and they leave

"ummm... Jeremy, just got a text from lily, i have to go" fritz says, great I'm gonna be alone

"hey, mike do you wanna hang, fritz is gone for the day" i ask mike

"sure,just let me get my stuff" he says 'he said yes' i think

* * *

 **A/N: don't hate me please**


End file.
